First Encounter
by SoraWolfXIII
Summary: Axel is bored and there is nothing to do! Then, Xemnas calles a meeting, announcing that there will be a new member. AkuDemy Fluff ; I totally sucked at this! AxelXDemyx rated for Language v.v...


First

Encounter

It was a quiet day in Castle Oblivion and Axel was completely bored. The pyro had tried burning Marluxia's garden, bugging the shit out of Saix, pestering Mansex about his name and burning all of Zexion's books; nothing seemed to be working! He was bored out of his mind. Axel decided to go to the Castle Gardens and bug Marluxia. Maybe that would work.

Axel walked out of his room and started for the Castle Gardens. It was going to be one hell of a walk. If only they had an elevator in this God damned castle!

That's when it hit him. Just open a damned portal. Axel face-palmed, opened a portal to the Castle Gardens and stepped through it.

Axel stepped out on the other side and looked around. No Marluxia…. _Greeeeeeat!_ This was just fan-fucking-tastic! Now he was going to be really bored. What was he meant to do now? Axel sighed and sat down, pouting. If he had nothing to do then he might as well just sleep.

Axel closed his eyes only to be poked in the stomach multiple times a second later. Axel opened his eyes and saw Zexion sitting beside him looking very annoyed.

"What is it, Zexy?" Axel asked innocently.

"… Axel… for once in your non-existent life could you _please_ look at you meeting schedule? The Superior is very annoyed!" Zexion commented in a very annoyed tone.

Axel hummed and got up. He opened a portal and entered it, heading straight to the 'meeting room' where all the other members where. He sat in his assigned seat and put on a bored expression. This was going to be even more boring.

"Ah.. Finally Axel! I thought you crawled in a hole and died like I suggested." Saix said, ever so sweetly.

"Go fuck yourself Saix!" Axel said in an annoyed voice.

"Now, now Axel. No need to use such language," Xemnas said.

Axel crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. He hated being number VIII! Everyone was superior to him! It just wasn't fair! He pouted ever-so-slightly. He hated this damned place! It was so stupid.

"Now… First off. We are going to be getting a new member today. I have not decided what his new name is to be but his real name is Eydm. We also do not know If he has an element or not. Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Axel are the only ones that we know of who have elements. Marluxia, I'm sorry to say but you will be going down in number. You are now going to be number VI," Xemnas said.

"What?! That's outrageous! Why am I number VI?!" Marluxia screeched.

"Xigbar, you are to greet the new member." Xemnas said, ignoring Marluxia.

"Erm…. Don't you think Xigbar might scare the shit out of the new member?" Axel asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yes.. Of course. Saix! You are to greet the new member." Xemnas said.

"Oh... That's _much_ better!" Axel said, sarcasm dripping off of his words.

Saix just nodded, opening up a portal and stepping through it. Axel sighed. _Now this will be interesting!_

Xemnas dismissed everyone and opened a portal. The other members did the same and went to do their own thing. Axel opened a portal to the castle gardens. He walked around for a while and enjoyed the peace. Eventually he walked down a path that led to the gate at the front of the castle and stared at his feet.

He heard a growl and looked up to see Saix and the new member just entering the gate. The new member had a look of pure terror on his face. The boy had sandy blonde hair in a mullet and gorgeous sea blue eyes. He was about a head shorter than himself and was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. Axel walked over with a smirk on his face and looked at Saix.

"Well, Saix, how did it go? I see he's terrified of you. No surprise there!" Axel said.

Saix just growled and grabbed the new member's wrist tightly, tugging him along the path.

"Whoa Saix! Take a chill! Don't take it out on him." Axel said, stopping Saix.

Saix's eye twitched and he let go of the new member's wrist. He turned towards the door and said over his shoulder, "Fine, then _you_ take him to the Superior," stalking away.

Axel sighed and looked at the boy in front of him. The terror in his eyes was still there and he had his hands together, chewing on his thumb nail.

"Look, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

The boy nodded and said nothing. Axel just grabbed his wrist – not as tightly as Saix - and led him towards the front entrance. Axel suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Hey kid... What's your name?" He asked.

"E…. Eydm." Eydm replied.

"Well not anymore. It's Demyx." Axel stated.

The newly-christened Demyx looked at him curiously.

"Why….?" Demyx asked.

"Xemnas changes our name when we become members. You are now a Nobody. A part of the Organization XIII. My name used to be Lea." Axel said casually.

Demyx just nodded and looked at his feet. Axel turned around and led Demyx to his new room. Demyx said his thanks and looked into his room. Axel turned him around and suddenly placed a gentle kiss on Demyx's lips. Said boy blushed bright red and just stood there, rooted to the spot.

"See you 'round. And here..." Axel said, looking away while giving Demyx his uniform.

He quickly opened a portal and soon he was in his room, lying on his bed. He sighed happily and got up. He took off his Organization coat and stepped out of his pants. All Axel was in now was his black-flame boxers. He quickly slipped into his bed and soon fell into the land of slumber where he happily dreamed about a certain sandy-haired blonde.

**A/N: Heheheheh ^^;;;; Sorry! This totally sucks x.x I was really tired! I can make a better story with RikuXSora though :D Review please! Tell me how I did ^^ Want me to continue? Just say so ^^ I'll take it into consideration! To be honest the kiss wasn't supposed to be in there v.v But! I thought you guys deserved it! Seeing as I sucked at this one so bad T.T**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Kingdom Hearts…. Yet. I thank Mika, Super Junior, David Jordan, .u, Paramore, and who ever the hell made Caramelldansen sooooo much! And especially An Café for giving me energy and inspiration XD I own nothing!**

**I thank Seka-Chan sooooo much for beta reading this! I couldn;t have done it without her! She is the best beta reader ever ^^!**

***Sleeping Demon*  
**


End file.
